


Marks

by Elvarya85



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Human!Loki, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Porn, imagine your OTP prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves everything about Loki in the morning. Sometimes, he just does a little extra to make sure he knows how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just meant to be fluff, but I accidentally PWP???
> 
> Anyway, it's based off of two prompts taken from http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt #1: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up Person B with kisses early in the morning.
> 
> Prompt #2: Imagine your OTP snuggling together in bed after just having woken up. It's a Sunday morning, neither of them has anywhere to be, so they just spend the day in bed. Person A sticks their feet against person B's legs ("your feet are like ice cubes!!") and person B keeps hogging the blankets, and no one leaves until mid-afternoon when they get up and make pancakes.
> 
> Prompt #2 will play in more in chapter two!
> 
> Also, some assumptions that should be made. Tony is still rich and stuff, but whether or not he's Iron Man is up to you. Loki is entirely human. They have an established relationship and have been together for an unclear amount of time, but they're living together.

Tony awoke early the next morning. The grey light was just beginning to filter through the windows. He was about to grumble and roll over, content to go back to sleep, when he became fully aware of his situation, and remembered the body that was pressed up against his own.

 

To say that Loki was beautiful in the morning was an understatement. His pale skin seemed to shine, and the red marks around his lips and neck - Tony's handiwork - stood out in sharp contrast. He was Tony's. 

 

It was still weird for him to think, but he really didn't want to fight it.

 

He studied Loki for a while. He rarely got an opportunity to see him like this. Loki was the early riser of the two of them. 

 

He looked so vulnerable like this. Tony tightened his arm around Loki imperceptibly, loving the feel of Loki next to him. He laid his head back down on the pillow, still studying Loki's features. Taking in every detail he could, and loving all he found. 

 

The way Loki's hair sometimes got in the morning, curly and unruly. At present, there was a single curl hanging down over his forehead. He brushed it aside, trying his best not to wake him.

 

The dark lashes that framed his brilliant green eyes, the ones that Tony wanted always. The ones he never wanted to lose sight of. Their sharp, knowing gaze, piercing through him in a way that made sure he always knew just how brilliant Loki truly was.

 

The sharp lines of his face were thrown in sharp contrast by the rising light. The highs stood out brilliantly, while the lows were shaded and dark.

 

Loki was a creature of extremes, both literally and metaphorically. 

 

Tony smiled, feeling Loki shift slightly in his sleep. He loosened his grip so as not to wake Loki up, and he tried to remain as still as possible, but he finally couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Loki's exposed shoulder, kissing his skin several times before moving a bit higher and repeating.

 

It wasn't sexual in the slightest, more adoring.

 

Loki's reaction was almost instantaneous. His eyes were still closed, but he shifted slightly, pressing closer to Tony, so that Loki could feel the full length of Loki's body against his.

 

"Your beard tickles," he griped sleepily.

 

Tony smirked, moving to kiss Loki's neck softly. "I think you like it," he murmured. "You just won't admit it."

 

"Perhaps you're right," Loki conceded, stretching his neck to give Tony a better angle. 

 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are in the morning?" He slid his hand down Loki's side, feeling the cool skin, and settling his hand on Loki's hip.

 

"Many times," Loki assured him. "Though, I'm not sure how you'd know, seeing as you always sleep through it. Ah!" Loki let out a gasp as Tony nipped at him unexpectedly, in response to his antagonizing. "Now, darling, don't be like that."

 

Tony grinned and nipped at the spot again. There was already a mark there, from his attentions the night before. "And what if I want to be like that?"

 

Loki pushed Tony onto his back and straddled him in one quick motion. "Then I am perfectly fine with that." Loki smirked deviously, leaning down to kiss him deeply. 

 

Tony moaned into the kiss as he felt Loki roll his hips down just so. Loki was moving just the way he knew Tony loved. Each hip roll, each press of his body to Tony's was carefully orchestrated and planned. It was slow, drawn out. Sleepy as they both were, the effect it was having on Tony was obvious. "Now that's just evil," he griped, hands tightening possessively on Loki's hips.

 

"Is it? You seem to be enjoying it," Loki replied deviously. He could feel how much Tony was…enjoying it.

 

"No one loves a tease, you know."

 

"And yet you seem to love this one." Loki pulled back to fix Tony with a knowing look as his hand trailed down Tony's chest, ghosting over Tony's nipple just enough to make his gasp and circling a long finger around the rim of the arc reactor, gazing at it as it glowed between them. 

 

"Can't imagine why. Maybe it's the hair?" As he said that, he reached up to tangle his hand in Loki's dark locks, tugging on them lightly and pulling Loki back down to him.

 

"And you say I'm the evil one?" Loki said, rolling his hips again to emphasize his words.

 

"Will you get on and fuck me already?" Tony said, tugging harder on Loki's hair.

 

"With pleasure." Loki reached down and spread Tony's thigh's around himself. He reached for the bottle of lube, still sitting on the night stand from the previous night, and squeezed a bit onto his fingers, then reached down to tease over Tony's entrance. "How much do you want it?"

 

Tony's breath hitched again. "Do it. Don't tease me, just do it."

 

Loki slipped a finger in, just for a moment, before pulling it back out and circling his entrance again. "Oh, but I thought you liked the teasing?"

 

Tony whined. "Just fucking do it, please."

 

Loki pressed his finger in, adding another immediately after, scissoring them and spreading Tony. Tony gasped, hand fasting in the sheets. Loki reached down with his free hand and took Tony's hand in his own. "No, you focus on me. You touch me. You understand?"

 

Tony placed the hand on Loki's waist and nodded, gasping again as Loki added a third finger, spreading him further. He worked his fingers in an out, pushing in deep. "How much do you want me?"

 

"Just fuck me already," he whined.

 

Loki just loved watching Tony come undone under his hands, but he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer without Tony getting fed up and taking matters into his own hands. Wordlessly, Loki reached for the lube and slicked himself with it. "You ready?"

 

Tony grunted his affirmation, closing his eyes and gasping as he felt Loki push into him. Loki moved slowly, pressing until he was enveloped completely. He took a deep breath and took both of Tony's wrists in his hands, moving them to pin the man's hands above his head. "Keep your eyes on me," he growled. "Don't close them."

 

Tony nodded just as Loki pulled out, then thrust back in. Tony moaned with the force of it, at the feeling of Loki ramming into him, then again and again. Tony rolled his hips in time with Loki, guiding him to the best angles in his thrusts, and all the while, he kept his eyes focused on Loki's verdant gaze. 

 

Loki teased him for a few moments before he really started going at it. He shifted Tony's wrists to hold them in one hand, wrapping the other around Tony's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, every now and then adding a slight twist to his movements that threatened to send Tony over the edge. But Loki, perceptive as he was, could see how close Tony was. He leaned down next to him and murmured, "Don't come until I say."

 

Tony moaned as Loki's thrusts quickened, driving him closer and closer. He could feel the pressure and warmth pooling within him, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Finally, gloriously, Loki leaned down next to him and growled, low and feral, "Come."

 

Tony didn't need any more encouragement. He came with a shout into Loki's hand, and Loki came a few thrusts later, spilling deep inside him.

 

Loki released Tony's arms and they stayed there for a few moments, still holding each other close, both catching their breaths, before Loki pulled out, slowly and carefully, and dumped himself on the sheets beside Tony. He tucked his head into Tony's shoulder, listening to the rhythmic sounds of his slowing breathing and heart rate. 

 

"Darling, we should have morning sex more often."


End file.
